Digidestine Road Trip
by Eternity's Heir
Summary: Set, two years after the end of Zero 2. The digidestine descide to go on a road trip for old times sake. Shounen and Shoujo, language, and insanity. Enjoy!


EH: HELLO! This is my first digimon fan fiction, that I've posted. This is also the most idiotic fan fiction I've ever written! But either way please read and review. 

Digidestine Road Trip Chapter One: Car Ride (Part 1)

"Are we there yet!" Daisuke wines. 

"No." Takeru says softly as he tries to keep his eyes on the road. 

A few minutes later. 

"Are we there yet?" Daisuke asks again.

"No." Takeru say in a slightly iterated voice. 

Five minutes later.

"Are we there yet!" Daisuke asks again, in an even more winy voice.

"NO!" Takeru yells as he turns and pops the red head upside the head. This causes the other passengers of the car to wake up. Them being, Ken, Hikari, Iori, and Jyou. 

"What's going on?" Ken mutters as Daisuke buries his head in the Ken's shirt. 

"Takeru! Road!" Hikari, who is sitting in the passenger seat, yells as she grabs the blonde and turns him around to face the front.

"Ken kun. Takeru hit me." Daisuke wines. 

"You hit him?" Iori asks with a smirk on his face, as Ken tries to calm Daisuke down.

Takeru groans, "He wouldn't shut up!" He then turns his head to yell at Daisuke to be quiet. 

"Takeru!" Hikari yells again and he turns back around and continues driving, muttering to himself. 

"How long until we get there?" Jyou asks as he runs a hand through his hair and sits up next to Iori. 

Takeru grips the wheel tightly, to the point that his knuckles turn white. "Jyou..."

"If you get upset and crash and we all die, I'm going to make sure you spend eternity in happy peppy land with only Mimi to keep you company." Ken says coldly. 

Takeru loosens his grip on the wheel and leans back in his chair, he doesn't say anything for the rest of the ride. 

Hikari cocks her head to the side, "Why would that be bad?"

The rest of the guys except Takeru groan. 

"I'll explain it to you later, Hikari." Iori says as he pats the girl on the back. 

Daisuke falls asleep while laying on Ken's chest. Jyou sighs then lays back in his seat and goes back to sleep. Iori reaches into his bag and grabs a book titled, 'Difference between death penalty and life in prison'. Hikari pulls out a map and starts giving Takeru directions to the designated meeting site. 

"Yama chan?"

"Yeah, Taichi."

"Your so beautiful, especially in this position." Taichi's head is laying in Yamato's lap. 

Yamato blushes, "Tai..."

"Hey Yama how long until we get there? And where's Tai..." Sora asks as she sticks her head into the front seat area, "What are you two doing!" Sora's yelling causes Miyako, Koushiro, and Mimi to wake up. 

"What's going on?" Koushiro asks groggily. Taichi smiles big at Sora then moves over into the passenger seat. 

"What am I not allowed to lay in my boyfriend's lap?" 

"Not while he's driving!" Sora yells back. 

"Tai are you crazy! Yama could easily had a wreak!" Koushiro asks worriedly. 

Taichi frowns, "I don't see what the problem is..."

"Tai..." Sora says softly as Mimi wraps her arms around the brown haired girl to keep her from killing Taichi. 

"I was actually very comfortable." Yamato mutters. 

"I think that it's sweet..." Miyako says softly in a depressed voice. 

"Oh, your just saying that because Hikari is in the other car!" Sora pouts as she then hops into the back seat, followed by Mimi. 

Miyako frowns at the two as the go towards the back, "How long until we get there?"

"About twenty minutes." Koushiro says as he looks at a map on his laptop. Miyako smiles and starts brushing her hair and putting on makeup. 

"Um...Miya, what are you doing?" Taichi asks. 

"I have to look good for my darling Hika chan!" Koushiro, Taichi, and Yamato all shake their heads silently. 

"We're here." Takeru mutters as he shuts the car off and gets out of the van. The rest of the group wakes up and gets out of the car. 

"So this is where we're staying tonight?" Daisuke asks as he looks around at the group.

"No were just resting here tonight." Takeru says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Oh..." Daisuke says, "Then were are we staying tonight?" The rest of the group sighs as Takeru bursts out laughing, he laughs so hard that he's rolling on the ground. Takeru would have been hit by the other van that came speeding into the parking lot if the driver hadn't slammed on the brakes just in time. 

"What the hell! You crazy driver! You could have hurt him!" Iori yells as he runs of to Takeru, "Take you okay?" he asks his voice full of concern. 

The other van door opens and Miyako comes running out, she tackles Hikari as her lips passionately kiss the brown haired girl. The rest of the second group gets out. Yamato runs over to his brother.

"Anikun? Anikun!" Takeru opens his eyes slowly.

"Yama? Iori?"

"Hai!" they both answer in unison. 

"I see a white light...it's really pretty..."

Yamato and Iori both pale as Jyou runs over with his doctor bag. 

"Don't go towards the light!" Yamato yells as his brother. 

Jyou checks the blonde's pulse, "He's pulse is normal..."

"Then why is he seeing some light!" Iori yells as he grabs Jyou by the collar of his shirt.

The rest of the group comes closer to Takeru, except for Hikari and Miyako who are still making out on the ground. 

"Is he dying!" Mimi asks with a wine, Sora then pulls her into a hug. 

"This is all my fault." Yamato says softly, "If I had been paying attention then..."

"NO! It's not your fault!" Koushiro yells, the group turns to him. "If Taichi hadn't been laying in your lap...again! You wouldn't have lost control of the van."

"Tai you were laying in Yama's lap as he was driving?" Takeru asks.

Taichi nods.

"Why couldn't me and you have done that Iori!"

Iori drops Jyou who has a bloody nose and runs over to Takeru, "Your okay!"

Koushiro runs over to Jyou, trying to stop his nose from bleeding as he tries to calm the blue haired boy down.

Takeru smiles, "Yeah...I was just joking with you guys."

"Na...Nani!" Yamato yells as he begins to chase his brother around the parking lot. 

The group all sweat drops. 

"Shouldn't we go check in?" Ken asks as he yawns loudly.

The group nods. Taichi and Iori go and try to detain their boyfriend's before they kill each other and drag them into the lobby. After the group checks in they all head up to their rooms.

EH: I hope you all enjoyed it!

Ryu: (walks into the room and looks around) Oh. Did you say four o'clock...I thought you said five...

EH: (glares at Ryu) Your an hour late!

Ryu: (puts his hands up in defense) Look, you got me being a muse for your Kingdom Hearts

Fan fiction...I'm a little busy!

EH: (sighs) Your right. Anyway please Read and Review!

Ryu: (smirks as he stuffs pocky into this mouth)

EH: SAKUMA RYUICHI! (begins to chase him around) What did I tell you about eating my pocky! 


End file.
